The Vampire Lord's Family
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to "The Vampire Lord's Pet"! - Nico is building his own pack and adopting Trend, an orphaned cub. Percy too wishes for a legacy by taking in the human boy Derek, to train and raise before he gets the Bite one day. Then there's the pack that had attacked them in California, a rough vampire named Leroy who abuses wolves and the joys of parenthood. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy
1. Trend

Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Vampire Lord's Family || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy

Title: The Vampire Lord's Family – A Coven and a Pack

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, vampires/werwolves, possessiveness, mating/mates, pets/slavery, blood-play, aftermath of rape, hurt/comfort, shoujo-ai, threesomes, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Trend/Derek/Sam, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Thanatos/Triton, Herakles/Triton (one-sided), Jake/Will, Luke/Octavian, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Hades/Persephone, Bryce/Drew, Marshall/Sara

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Tyson, Ella, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Thalia Grace, Drew Tanaka, Bryce Lawrence

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Triton, Calypso, Hades, Persephone, Thanatos, Herakles

Own Characters: Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin, Marshall Mikaelson, Sara Mers, Phylicia Rosenberg, Leroy Jones

Summary: Ten months after the incident at Drew's manor, Nico is very happy and settled with his mate the vampire lord. He started building a small, but good, pack. Everything is going well, until adopts a little orphaned cub named Trend. It makes Percy want an own heir, a human child he can raise and then turn when he's off-age. So they also take in a boy named Derek. Together, the coven and pack have to grow and go through hardships. Such as the pack that had attacked Drew.

**The Vampire Lord's Family**

_A Coven and a Pack_

_Chapter 1: Trend_

Percy smiled blissfully, fingers curled into soft fur, nose pressed against a soft belly. He loved his mate, because ever since Nico had figured out how to shift into a proper wolf, Percy got the best cuddles ever. His werewolf of a mate reached Percy's belly-button in wolf-form, which meant a lot of softly furred wolf to cuddle. He was gorgeous, all black fur and deep, golden eyes. Sometimes, Percy just stared at him and marveled at the beauty of his mate. He was one lucky vampire.

"Percy! Get ready, _please_, there is a meeting you have to attend in Washington!"

"Urgh, get lost, Annabeth! I'm very busy!", called Percy back, voice muffled by fur.

"Cuddling your mate is not an excuse to miss a meeting between the lords!", countered Annabeth.

Percy whined again, a little louder when Nico turned back to human. The werewolf smiled amused as Percy tried to hide his face in Nico's sixpack. Caressing Percy's hair, he tried to wiggle out.

"Come on, Perce", whispered Nico. "We'll see Leo again. You wanna see Leo, right?"

Percy huffed. He hated how well his mate knew him by now, because Nico knew exactly what buttons to push to make Percy do something. Reluctantly, he got out of bed and dressed.

There was a reason why Nico had been eager to get Percy out of bed. For one, he had never been to Washington before. That aside, he was probably the first werewolf to attend the meeting of the vampire lords. Granted, Nico's pack was a little nervous about letting them go.

A small smile slid onto his face at the thought. He had a pack. A _family_.

Ten months after the attack on Percy's life, the vampire lords would finally meet to discuss how to deal with it. Nico had accomplished far more in the last ten months than the vampires had.

His pack was small, very small, but it was _his_ and the wolf inside of him preened at it, proud to have someone to care for and protect. The first one he had turned had been Will Solace, actually. The blonde had been dating a vampire for years now, but never been comfortable with the idea of taking the Bite, but ever since Nico had turned into a werewolf, Will had gotten a little bit obsessed. After all, he was the first scientist who truly got to examine a (willing) werewolf and learn more about the species. He had gotten so deep into it that, after three months or so, Nico had offered him the Bite. So Will could experience the change, the hyperaware senses and everything else being a wolf entailed truly meant himself. Will had accepted, quite eagerly. The blonde was, just like Nico, the most captivated by the intense matebond a werewolf experienced. Jake Mason was a happy vampire, now that he got his own clingy werewolf-mate around.

With his only pack-mate being a doctor, Nico spend some more time in the hospital than before – apparently, the bond with a pack-mate was a rather strong one too. Go figure. With how much time he spend in the hospital, he got to know Charles and Silena better. They grew closer and the two humans among the supernatural grew more curious. Nico offered them the Bite – mostly so because his inner wolf longed for a larger pack, needed more than just his vampire-mate and Will. They accepted it. And now, with his small pack of four, Nico was already pretty content.

"We're taking Annabeth, Piper and Tyson?", inquired Nico as he packed some things.

"Jupp", confirmed Percy with a small nod, frowning. "I don't like it. Last time I took you to an official vampire-meeting, you nearly got killed and got yourself turned into a werewolf..."

"All the reason more why I need to come", growled Nico and grabbed Percy by the waist, pulling him up until they were chest to chest. "Because last time you went to an official vampire-meeting you nearly got killed and if I wouldn't have been there, you would be dead now."

"Manipulative werewolf", growled Percy playfully and kissed Nico. "Let's go then."

/break\

The United States Capitol was not what it used to be a hundred years ago, when humans were still in charge of the world. Still, Nico was no less impressed. After all, no non-vampire had seen it in over a hundred years. In a completely round room were five levels with each ten stands, like Nico had seen in operas and theaters. Each of the total of fifty stands had a beautifully engraved designation – each stand for one state. Percy next to him laughed a little as he elbowed Nico.

"Stop gaping. Remember, you're the mate of a lord", whispered Percy teasingly.

They had entered their own stand from a back-entrance and now Nico could overlook everything. It was very impressive, but now he tried to look as unimpressed as he could. Which wasn't much, considering that he was with some of the most important and influential people of their planet right now. The Olympians had taken over starting with the US and colonized the world. Other lords were in the other countries and on the other continents, having similar councils like this. The US had finally done it, they were the center of the world, mused Percy with a wry smile.

"Percy!", exclaimed an excited voice from the stand next to theirs.

Their stand considered of two throne-like seats for the lord and his mate and three smaller chairs in the back of the stand for the obligatory maiden, adviser and bodyguard to accompany a lord. Blood-red satin curtains were drawn back so they could overlook the round meeting room. And, apparently, Louisiana was seated left to New York, judging by the excited Latino next to them.

"Leo!", exclaimed Percy as excited, leaning over the balustrade to hug the other lord.

While the two started chatting too fast to make any sense, Nico grinned and leaned over to bump fists with Frank, who squeezed in past Leo to be able to talk to his own best friend.

"So, how are things for you in New York these days?", asked Frank concerned.

Nico knew he was referring to how Nico settled with his lycantrophy. "Good. I have a pack now, you know? A mated pair and a fussing doctor. Things are easier with them, we figure things out together as it comes and we run together under the moon. That's the best part, I think. And you?"

"Being a vampire is _awesome_", grinned Frank broadly. "Did you know some have powers?"

"Yeah, Percy told me. He can manipulate water. Makes for kinky shower-sex", replied Nico.

"I can shape-shift into any animal I can picture", told Frank with sparkling eyes.

"Oh yes, he can!", exclaimed Leo, tugging on Percy's sleeve. "See, I get knotting now too because Frank can turn into a wolf too if he wants! Hazel has a lot of fun choosing animals..."

"And Leo takes them so well", purred Hazel mischievously as she hugged Leo from behind.

"Sounds like a lot of fun", commented Percy doe-eyed, blinking slowly.

"Silence!", called the deep, dark voice of Poseidon out.

In the middle of the round room stood Poseidon, looking angry. Nico's heart thumped so fast, he feared he'd gain the attention of every vampire present. Percy tugged on Nico's sleeve until both were standing at the forefront of their stand, just like every other lord. Nico gripped Percy's hand tightly. They were both wearing New York's official colors – a dark sapphire-blue.

"Today's council meeting is about a serious matter. Serious enough for me to join you", growled Poseidon, pacing the floor, his posture strict and straight. "Ten months ago, a pack of vicious wolves attacked the lives of two lords. _I_ am here because the Olympian Council wishes to know what has been done in the matter. I see no executions, no arrests, nothing. Why?"

They all knew, in the back of their minds, that the main reason Poseidon, out of all Olympians, was here was because one of the lords attacked was Perseus and everyone knew Percy was Poseidon's little darling. Murmurs started to sound softly all around the hall. Nico's grip tightened.

"The responsibility lays with Lady Drew", pointed an annoyed looking punk-girl with electric-blue eyes out. "It happened in your jurisdiction, _Lady_ Drew. Where is your investigation at?"

"That's Thalia, Lady of Pennsylvania", whispered Percy into Nico's ear.

"I figured the last part out myself", stated Nico with a deadpan. "Her booth says so."

Percy grinned sheepishly and leaned in to kiss Nico's cheek. "Sorry. I'm nervous too."

"We're investigating, but there is not much to do", huffed Drew from three rows below.

Nico couldn't hold back, he growled and jumped off his seat, claws digging into the balustrade. "I don't care what's there do, you're a fucking _vampire lord_. Snoop around, turn every stone! There's no way a pack of werewolves can hide forever from vampires – we smell kind of strong."

There was an eerie silence as every vampire present stared at the werewolf intensely. Percy took a shaky breath (unnecessarily so, but sometimes, he felt better when doing it) and stood up to join his mate. Standing there in the center of attention, he took a slow look around.

"During the attack on mine and Lady Drew's life, my chosen mate was bitten by a werewolf as he tried to protect me", stated Percy in a calm, even and nearly cold voice.

"Figures that out of all fifty lords and ladies, you'd be the one to make things differently", commented the handsome blonde lord in the booth designated as Nevada, mischievous blue eyes observing Percy . "How does it work out? A vampire lord and a werewolf as his _mate_."

"It's very... delicious", replied Percy with a lopsided grin. "Seeing as he hasn't always been a werewolf and I courted him before he got bitten, there are really no concerns whatsoever for this council. He has been mine before the Bite and he is still mine after."

"But doesn't it affect your ruling? A non-vampire in such a position of power!", argued another large, blonde lord sitting in the Massachusetts booth. "That _is_ a council-matter!"

"Your concerns are appreciated, Lord Herakles, but be assured that unlike others, I take immediate action", replied Percy smoothly, throwing a side-ways glance at Drew. "Wolves are pack-animals so to keep my mate content and away from potentially bad influences, I made sure that the humans he chose and turned were pro-vampires beforehand to prevent any kind of... revolution, as Lord Herakles may be concerned about. The wolves of New York are loyal to my mate and my mate is loyal to _me_. Furthermore we established a lab and special department for werewolf-researches so we can learn more about them – without having to _dissect_ them after killing them."

"You mean to say that New York has wolves willing to be examined and studied?", inquired Thalia intrigued, raising one eyebrow. "New York has _domesticated_ and tame wolves?"

"We're not domesticated", growled Nico irritated, glaring at her.

"Lady Thalia doesn't mean it like that", grinned Percy, intertwining his fingers with Nico's. "What she means is that your pack poses no danger for vampires – as long as the vampires don't pose a danger to your wolves and their mates, of course."

"Of course", nodded Nico and took a deep, calming breath to sooth his temper.

"So let me get this straight", grunted the lord of Nevada again. "Since this attack, New York has risen to become the number one researcher of werewolves, with its own, loyal pack, while California... didn't do anything? At all? Did I get that right, Lady Drew?"

"Lord Luke, we-", started Bryce with a nasty glare, sitting next to his mate.

"No one is talking to you", interrupted Thalia with a cold glance. "The only reason you're here is because you're Lady Drew's mate and you may be a lord through the mate-bond, but your title is only for show and you should know that. So do not interrupt, _Lord_ Bryce."

Bryce glowered, but he remained silent, while Drew next to him shifted a little. "I... suppose so."

"You suppose so?", repeated Triton, his voice furious as he stood. "My brother nearly died and he managed to turn it around into profit for all of us while you can't even catch a band of mutts?!"

Nico groaned a little as they started to turn in circles. This was going to be a long day.

/break\

"You're such a good boy", whispered Percy as he patted Nico's head.

"This meeting alone was already bad enough, little kitten, do _not_ provoke me", warned Nico.

The two of them were sitting in the dining hall where the council was now eating, chatting and dancing together. Percy's court was sitting together with Leo's court, which meant Nico got to spend time with Frank, Reyna and Jason, catching up with them. Piper and Annabeth were engaged in a conversation with Calypso and Hazel, while Leo and Percy were once again in their own world.

"I swear, since Frank discovered his shapeshifting ability, there are animal hairs _everywhere_", complained Calypso irritated. "Dog, cat, rabbit – some I can't even name!"

"I have absolutely nothing to complain about there", chimed Hazel with a smirk.

"You don't have to clean it up", muttered Calypso with the slightest pout.

Piper laughed softly. "Yeah, no kidding. Imagine what my girls have to clean up – Nico's pack regularly visits and Nico is often in his wolf-form too..."

"The new werewolf in town", mused Reyna amused, quirking a lip. "How is it?"

"Yeah, how does it _feel_ and work?", inquired Jason with sparkling eyes.

"That, I'd love to hear too."

Nico's head snapped up at the voice. There were three people approaching their table. Thalia, Luke and another blonde guy who had a hostile look aimed at Percy. Nico gritted his teeth. He knew Luke was Percy's ex, he knew Luke was the guy who had taken Percy's virginity. He didn't like the idea of Luke being close to Percy, because Percy was _his_. Percy giggled delighted, patting Nico's head.

"Down, boy", teased Percy and stood up. "They're friends. Hey, guys. Come, sit."

Thalia hugged Percy briefly before sitting down between Reyna and Annabeth, grinning. Luke all the while hugged Percy too, a little longer than necessary. Just long enough so both Luke's mate and Percy's mate were growling. First at the respective other hugger, then at each other.

"Nico, that's Luke and his mate Octavian. Guys, that's my mate Nico", introduced Percy.

"The ex", muttered Nico displeased, glaring a little at Luke. "No touching. Mine."

"Oh please, it's your little mate who throws himself at Luke", objected Octavian irritated.

"Percy would never do that", growled Nico, all up in Octavian's face.

"How about we agree that both of you possessive idiots are right and neither of us would do such a thing?", suggested Luke amused and sat down next to Percy. "Now, details. Wolves."

"Wolves _really_ are possessive of their mates", replied Percy with a grin.

Nico rolled his eyes as Percy started to once again brag about his werewolf-mate, so he turned his attention back to Jason and Reyna. The Alpha in him liked talking about his own pack.

"Instead of growing a pack of wolves, you should start looking for an heir yourself", interrupted Poseidon as he went to hug Percy tightly and join the by now crowded table. "Hello, my boy."

"Dad's right", agreed Triton with a frown, he and Poseidon sitting slightly behind Percy on either side of him. "At least you have an effective guard-dog now though..."

"Something you could use too", teased Percy, eyes trailing through the ball-hall.

Triton groaned as his eyes too found Herakles. The blonde lord of Massachusetts looked at Triton with what was an obvious leer as he winked. Triton half hid behind Poseidon. His sire glared at Herakles until the blonde turned away, then the Jacksons could finally focus on each other again.

/break\

Back home, Percy and Nico enjoyed curling together in the bathtub, needing some time to themselves. Nico was still overwhelmed from all the lords and ladies nagging and talking and discussing. It was relaxing to lay in their bathtub, just skin on skin.

"Can you make it a jacuzzi, gattino?", requested Nico softly, nose buried in Percy's hair.

Percy hummed in agreement, flicking his wrist. Nico enjoyed that power of Percy's. The water heated some more, to the exact temperature Percy knew Nico enjoyed and then it started bubbling.

"Good, little mate", purred Nico delighted, melting in the tub.

"Thanks for coming with me and being so patient", murmured Percy, trailing kisses along Nico's collarbone. "I know we were chasing our own tails there. Honestly, even to me, it felt like one big Drew-bashing festival. At one point, I _nearly_ felt something like sympathy for her. And then I remembered that it was Drew, so yeah. It's not like a bunch of politicians in a room would change anything or make them suddenly track down the pack responsible for the attack..."

"Right. But it was still good, to get a little insight into the lords and ladies and how they work", replied Nico. "I dislike this Octavian though. But at least he keeps Luke away from you."

"Jealous brat", chuckled Percy, smirking against Nico's skin. "You know you're my mate, you're the only one for me. And Luke and Octavian are mated too, so he'd not be after me either."

"I know", huffed Nico, pouting just a little bit. "I can't help it. I love you and my wolf knows that you're mine, but my wolf also knows that you're not a wolf, that you... can't feel the bond in the same way as I do. It upsets him to know that Luke once had you."

"Yeah, we need to work on that", stated Percy and cocked one eyebrow.

"Say, what about that lord of Massachusetts?", inquired Nico, changing the topic.

"Herakles? He's been courting Triton ever since before I got turned, I think", chuckled Percy with a grin. "But the guy is such a jerk most of the time, there's no way dad would _allow_ it. Dad wants for Tri to find someone who'd worship him and love him. Like you do with me. Which is the only reason he hasn't torn you to pieces for claiming me as your mate without first asking his approval."

"Oh. Good to know", muttered Nico and made a face. "Well, how about we stop talking about your brother or Luke or anyone else now and focus on something more... sensual, more... important..."

Nico's voice was low as he trailed his hands down Percy's body in a way that made Percy shudder. "Yeah? Sensual? Mh, that sounds hot... Tell me more. What should we focus on?"

"Something... delicious...", drawled Nico, pulling Percy who was sitting on his lap close enough so he could nibble Percy's neck. "Something hot and tight, like... Will?!"

"Excuse me?!", exclaimed Percy and jumped up some.

"What? No. Not like that", huffed Nico, pointing past Percy. "There. Will. In our bathroom!"

"Hi", greeted Will, face red in embarrassment. "Uhm, Annabeth warned me not to enter, but yeah... It's kind of an emergency and I can't wait for you two to finish... whatever this is."

"This is me, having a private moment with my mate", growled Percy and stalked up to Will like he wanted to tear the blonde apart. "You do _not_ interrupt me when I have a private moment with my mate and you do _not_ get to see my mate naked, so I'd advice you to wait outside now, because otherwise Nico's pack will be short one wolf."

"Good idea", agreed Will and fled the bathroom. "But hurry!"

Nico grinned amused. He enjoyed when his vampire got feral, especially so when it was about him. His amusement vanished when he actually got out of the bathtub, because Will had just ruined his lazy afternoon of ravishing his mate and then cuddling him until sunrise. The mated pair got dressed and reluctantly left the bathroom. Will was nervously pacing the bedroom, which in itself was not quite typical for Will. Nico heaved a sigh as he approached his pack-mate.

"What's wrong?", asked the Alpha in a soothing voice, gripping Will by the neck and stopping him.

"Sorry to interrupt your private-time, but a patrol of vampires found a stray werewolf while you were gone and those bastards have been treating him like a dog since then, so when I heard you're back, I wanted to go and get you – both of you – as soon as possible", explained Will.

"A stray werewolf? In New York?", asked Percy surprised. "Where is he now?"

The trio headed out of the room and made their way down the stairs. "A cell of the NYPD."

"Well, that is the safest place for a wolf of whose intentions we're unsure", stated Percy slowly.

"The wolf is a pup. He's not even ten years old", growled Will, anger flaring in his blue eyes.

"Well, then it's highly inappropriate", backtracked Percy with wide eyes. "Clarisse! Chris!"

The three were half-way out of the house when Chris and Clarisse joined them. "What?"

"I need the two of you to have a _serious_ conversation with the head of the NYPD", explained Percy. "Apparently, I put the wrong people in charge there. For the time being, I want someone I can trust in charge until we have things cleared up. Also, I'd like the intimidation of three of us there."

"What in the world got you so angry? I think I haven't seen you that pissed since... well, anything involving your pet getting hurt", stated Clarisse skeptically, raising one eyebrow.

"Will just told us about a little _child_ that's been held imprisoned", explained Percy.

On their way to the police station, Will gave them the details. Apparently, a family of werewolves had been approaching the borders of New York while Nico and Percy had been gone. The all-vampire police had acted before thinking, border-patrols from both sides of the border had been after the wolves. Now the parents were dead and the pup was in police-custody, because _someone_ on the New York side apparently still had a conscience and remembered that their lord's mate was a werewolf too. When they entered the police-station, the five of them split up – Percy was more than happy to leave the screaming, maiming and threatening up to Clarisse (and the Clarisse-calming up to Chris), while Percy, Nico and Will went to the cell. The three paused in front of the cell and Percy's face fell. It was a child, a little blonde boy, sitting in a corner, all curled together. Percy's heart always ached when anything involved children.

"Hello, little one", whispered Percy softly.

But all he got was a growl and a baring of fangs. "Evil dead thing!"

"Uhm, okay, maybe you should take over, Nick", mumbled Percy surprised, blinking.

Nico nodded sharply and walked into the cell after Percy unlocked it (it had taken one vicious glare from Percy to get that from a highly nervous police captain). Slowly, Nico walked in, causing the boy to press himself even more against the wall, like he hoped it'd swallow him.

"Hello, pup", started Nico and knelt down in front of the child. "I'm Nico, I'm the Alpha. Can you... tell me your name and what happened to you? Where's your pack, pup?"

"...You're the Alpha?", asked the child doubtfully, frowning. "Prove it."

Nico smirked a little and let his eyes flash golden. Only the Alpha had golden eyes. The boy gasped.

"See? I'm like you", whispered Nico, unusual soft. "Now, what's your name, or do you want me to keep calling you pup, pup? I can't help you if you don't let me help you, pup."

"Trend", mumbled the child. "I'm Trend. And mommy and daddy wanted to come here because they heard there's a wolf-pack that lives with vampires here. That's you, right?"

"Right", confirmed Nico, tilting his head come. "We live with the vampires in peace."

"Then the other vampires noticed us before we reached New York and now mommy and daddy are gone and I dunno what will happen to me and I miss my mommy and daddy", sobbed the boy.

"It'll be alright, Trend", whispered Nico and pulled the boy into a tight hug, burying his nose in the blonde curls. "You're safe here. I'll protect you from now on, I promise."

"But we're not pack", argued the little blonde boy upset.

"Now we are", murmured Nico, rubbing his cheek against Trend's in a comforting manner.

Percy watched them fondly, the smallest smile on his lips. This would prove to be interesting.

/break\

"He's adorable", whispered Juniper with a small smile as she prepared the room.

She was peeking through the half-open bathroom door while making the bed together with Piper. In the bathroom were Will, Nico and Trend. While Nico tried to scrub the little pup, Will tried to do a check-up. Take the pup's temperature, measure his height and weight. Trend wasn't cooperative.

"He's deeply scarred", pointed Silena out, frowning concerned. "He already lost everything – his parents, his pack, his home. It'll take a lot of time before he's alright again..."

"That's why I called you", countered Percy amused. "You're part of his pack too now. Pack helps."

"For a vampire, you have a very good feeling for pack too", stated Charles, raising one eyebrow.

While Juniper and Piper were making the bed, Percy, Charles and Silena were cleaning up some. The guest rooms were rarely being used and if so, they had enough time to prepare them beforehand. It was still far from a proper bedroom for a child, but for not, it at the very least had a bed, a bath and a roof over his head. Percy was a little concerned that the child may not like the presence of a vampire close by, which was why he had chosen to help cleaning up – so his scent would be all over the room too. By association, he may grow used to Percy then.

"Look at the pretty cub that was hidden beneath the dirt", announced Nico proudly.

He was carrying Trend back to the bedroom, holding him up by the armpits. The little boy squirmed and tried to escape. Nico carried him to the bed and sat him down there, starting to tickle his belly until the boy was finally forced to laugh a little and bare his tiny fangs to the Alpha. Percy smiled fondly as he sat down on the bed and watched his mate and the pup play.

"I want you to meet some people, Trend", stated Nico once both were calmed down again and Trend was curled up in Nico's lap. "This is Percy, he's my mate, which makes him your Alpha too."

"But he's a dead thing", frowned Trend, trying to hide in Nico's embrace.

"A vampire", corrected Nico fondly. "Your parents were on the way over here because we wolves and the vampires live in peace. That's because me and Percy are mates. So you can't call them 'dead things' anymore. They're vampires. And I promise that the only vampires you'll meet here will be nice. Like Percy. Percy is very nice and he can be very silly, I'm sure you'll have fun with him."

To prove Nico's point, Percy started making silly faces until the boy was giggling again. Nico smiled gratefully at his mate. Will, Charles, Silena, Juniper and Piper formed a half-circle around them, all offering the little boy smiles and trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

"Those are Juniper and Piper, they work here. If there's _anything_ you want or need, you can always ask them. Like, when you're hungry", continued Nico, nudging Trend's head with his own. "And those three are our pack-mates. Will, Charles and Silena. Guys, this is Trend."

"Hello, little puppy", cooed Silena and reached out to pat his blonde curls.

"I'm not little", objected Trend and wiggled his nose. "I'm already seven a half!"

"My, such a big boy", grinned Piper.

"Uhu!", agreed Trend, nodding wildly and looking around. "And... I can really stay here?"

"You're part of my pack now and I, as your Alpha, am responsible for you", nodded Nico, grip on the pup tightening. "I'll protect you. Me and Percy, we're your Alphas from now on. We'll... never be able to replace your parents and we're not going to try, but from now on, we will try our best to do what they did for you. Protect you, feed you, care for you."

Percy quirked his lips in amusement. So he had just adopted a kid without a prior word, huh? It was a good thing he had such a big heart then, because there was no way he'd put the little pup out into the rain again. Scooting closer, he slowly lifted a hand and caressed Trend's curls. The little wolf turned skeptical gray eyes on Percy, observing every little movement. Percy smiled.

"I think we should leave them alone for a while", suggested Will, pushing the others out.

One of the qualities about Will that Nico appreciated. The blonde was good at bossing others around and getting what he wanted. Now that it was just the three of them, Nico adjusted the pup to lay between Percy and Nico, facing his new Alpha. Percy wrapped his arms around the little child from behind and Nico laid his arms around both of them.

"It's alright, Trend", whispered Nico softly. "You're safe now."

It was all Trend needed to break down. The little boy started to sob, crying over the loss of his parents, the time he had spend isolated in that cell, having left his home forever. This was why Nico appreciated that Will had given them some privacy. Trend was a tough boy, but he was still only a boy. He needed to cry this out, in the safety of his new Alphas. Nico's eyes searched for Percy's, locking with the sea-green, soft eyes of his mate. Percy had his nose buried in Trend's blonde curls, looking tenderly at Nico. Nico smiled a little as he saw the acceptance in them.

* * *

_Author's note: The story will have three chapters. Just a tiny short sequel to round things up. Next chapter will unravel the mystery about the attack - who did it and why. And now with Trend around, Percy will start questioning if maybe he should start looking for an heir too; someone he could sire._


	2. Derek

Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Vampire Lord's Family || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy

Title: The Vampire Lord's Family – A Coven and a Pack

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, vampires/werwolves, possessiveness, mating/mates, pets/slavery, blood-play, aftermath of rape, hurt/comfort, shoujo-ai, threesomes, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Trend/Derek/Sam, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Thanatos/Triton, Herakles/Triton (one-sided), Jake/Will, Luke/Octavian, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Hades/Persephone, Bryce/Drew, Marshall/Sara

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Tyson, Ella, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Thalia Grace, Drew Tanaka, Bryce Lawrence

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Triton, Calypso, Hades, Persephone, Thanatos, Herakles

Own Characters: Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin, Marshall Mikaelson, Sara Mers, Phylicia Rosenberg, Leroy Jones

Summary: Five years after the incident at Drew' manor, Nico is very happy and settled with his mate the vampire lord. He started building a small, but good, pack. Everything is going well, until Percy takes in a young boy who he decided to train to become his heir. The boy, Derek, is driving Nico's adopted cub and second-in-command Trend completely insane. Together, the coven and pack have to grow and go through hardships. Such as the pack that had attacked Drew returning to claim Nico as part of theirs. Will they fall apart, or will their patchwork coven-pack prevail?

**The Vampire Lord's Family**

_A Coven and a Pack_

_Chapter 2: Derek_

"Anything else, my lord?", asked Chris, with a half-smile.

For the past two days, Percy had been driving them all nearly insane with commands and orders and things they apparently needed to finish. They all understood. It was the first time since Percy and Nico had become mates a little over a year ago that the couple was separated. And Percy didn't cope too well. But at this point, Nico had grown a little tired of waiting for the vampires to do something. He had left, together with his two newest pack-mates – Cecil and Lou, two street-kids Nico had given the Bite – to investigate himself. Percy hadn't liked it, but he could hardly lock Nico away.

"I'm sorry if I'm being irrational, I just... worry", sighed Percy and shook his head.

"We know", nodded Chris, eyes sparkling in amusement. "And it's alright. But we're worried too – for you. Are you sure that sending Nico off without a vampire-escort was a good idea?"

"I don't know", admitted Percy and heaved a sigh. "On the one hand, I'd have liked for him to take some additional muscle with him. On the other hand, I completely understand that Nico won't get too far in the werewolf-society when he has vampires hanging over his shoulder... And I understand that it's important to him. He wants to know if whoever had led the attack is still a danger to _me_ and protecting his mate and family is his first instinct and priority..."

"Nico will be fine", assured Chris softly. "You know that, deep down beneath your worries."

"Yeah, I guess you're right", sighed Percy and smiled a little. "Thank you. Really. Good night."

Watching Chris leave the room, he sighed and stretched some. He was down to his silly Batman pajamas – technically, they were Nico's, because he owned the Aquaman ones, but missing Nico, he felt safer in his mate's clothes and scent. Snuggling his nose into the collar that smelt so deliciously much like his werewolf, he walked over to the bed and laid down, curling together under the sheets. He started tossing and turning, because over the past months, he had gotten so used to sharing his bed with Nico. Heaving a sigh, he sat up. Causing the bed to squeal in an odd way. Wait. That was not his bed. Frowning confused, he slipped over the edge to hang his head upside-down from it.

"Hello", whispered Percy in a soft, comforting voice. "What are you doing down there?"

"Hidin'...", was the shy reply from the young, blonde pup with the large, gray eyes.

Trend was laying beneath the bed, curled together and staring at him rather upset. Percy frowned concerned. The little boy had been living with them for nearly half a year now and Percy had grown more than fond of the child. The truth was, for the past centuries, Percy had led a rather cocooned life, only with his most trusted court, the family and friends he has had for so long now. But now that things had changed so much, with having a mate and now also a child – even though technically Trend was first of all Nico's – things had changed _a lot_ for the vampire lord.

"Mh, hiding? And why are you hiding, little one?", asked Percy, still keeping his voice soft.

"Cause my wolf-Alpha is gone and... w—what if he gets hurt or... w—worse... and doesn't come back? Like mom and dad?", whispered Trend upset.

"He'll come back", promised Percy with tender eyes.

"B—But what if not?", argued Trend, lower lip quivering as he hugged the fluffy little plush puppy tightly that Percy had given to him the day after he had joined them. "You only took me in because Nico said so, because we're wolves and he made me pack, but you're no wolf..."

Percy's face fell when he realized why Trend was hiding. He was afraid that Nico may die and that without Nico, Percy wouldn't want him anymore. Leaning further down, Percy reached his arms out and grabbed the wolf-pup by his waist, slowly pulling him out from his hiding spot and then proceeding to pull him up against his chest, wrapping his arms around the child.

"I'm not a wolf, but I'm Nico's mate and that makes me your Alpha too. Nico wasn't the only one who took you in. I _want_ you here with us, Trend", whispered Percy reassuringly. "You're ours. You're... You're our son. _I_ consider you my son. And I'll never abandon you, not even if something would happen to Nico. But nothing will happen to Nico, because my wolf is strong and clever."

There was a stretch of silence in which Percy just thoroughly cuddled the little child to himself, kissing the top of his head lovingly. Trend slowly relaxed into the hug, still a little reluctant.

"Does... that make you my... Can I call you...", stammered Trend slowly, sounding nervous.

"I'd like to be your dad, but that doesn't mean I'll try to replace your biological father", took Percy over, caressing Trend's blonde curls. "Before I was a vampire, I had a biological father too and he too died, but then I... got turned into a vampire by a man who became my new dad and I love him very much, but that doesn't make me love my biological father any less, you know?"

"So it's okay to want you and Alpha as papas, even though I already had a papa?", asked Trend.

"It's completely okay, pup", assured Percy, kissing Trend's cheek.

"Can I... sleep in your bed tonight... daddy...?", asked Trend shyly, looking up at Percy.

His intelligent, gray eyes were large and begging and even if Percy would have wanted to decline, the sheer adorableness would have made it impossible. Percy hugged the little one closer and laid down, so Trend could curl together on top of his chest like a little puppy.

"Of course you can, pup", smiled Percy, caressing Trend's hair. "Your papà wouldn't mind either."

"And you promise he'll come back?", whispered Trend for a last time.

"I promise", assured Percy, kissing Trend's forehead. "Now sleep some, little one. I love you."

"Love you too, daddy", yawned Trend and curled together a little tighter.

/break\

Nico all the while found himself on the other end of the US, missing his mate and pup at least as much as they missed him. But now that his pack was growing, he had started to also gain some respect and recognition among other wolves. At least partially. Some other packs, who were tired of hiding, approached him. After all, the wolves of New York lived like kings nowadays. At this point in time, Louisiana and Nevada too were known as safe havens for werewolves, with special rights and laws considering them. So Nico had made quite some allies, with the packs in Louisiana and Nevada, widening the circle of people who trusted him. Which was what had brought him to today. Thanks to his allies, Nico _finally_ had a lead on who was responsible for the attack on his mate. The pack apparently lived in Canada though, so Nico had arranged for some allies of his who had connections to that pack to set a meeting in a forest at the border up. Nico and his two most trusted wolves, Lou and Cecil, as well as the other Alpha and his two most trusted wolves.

"Remember: First questioning, maiming later", whispered Lou as they reached the meeting point.

"Sh. They're here", interrupted Cecil, pointing at three large shadows.

Nico was tense and the tension got worse as the three strangers reached the clearing. He flexed his fists, feeling his claws dig into his palms. He knew those were responsible for the attack. One of them may be Nico's sire. He had no idea how that would affect him, if he was being honest. He knew how Percy felt about his sire Poseidon, what a family-bond that was, he also knew that his own wolves sought him out specifically, had a special connection to him.

"Hello, Niccoló."

The tension reached the level of being petrified. His muscles locked down, body going rigid at the voice. Holding his breath, he watched as the light fell through the thick leaves and branches above them, illuminating the three other wolves. In the middle, a man Nico only remembered faintly and yet still he immediately recognized him, even though he thought he'd never see him again.

"F—Father...", whispered Nico breathlessly. "I... don't understand. You're dead."

/break\

Percy remembered having been in the middle of cuddling Trend and reading him a bedtime-story when Cecil had called. He had no idea what was going on, but all Cecil had been able to tell him was that they had found the one responsible for the attack and then Nico had left with them, leaving Lou and Cecil behind and now the two young wolves didn't know what to do. So they called their second Alpha. For once, Percy forgot all about protocol, he just ran off. There was no way he'd wait until Tyson, Annabeth and Piper would be ready to go. He had kissed Trend good night and after tugging the little one in, Percy just ran. With a vampire's speed, he soon reached the border, where Lou and Cecil had told him to meet. What he found was entirely not what he had expected.

Nico was in the head-lock of a tall, pale and creepy guy, with a broad dark-skinned wolf behind them and a beautiful brunette female wolf. Lou and Cecil sat on a log, together with the beautiful female. Percy's eyes flashed black and he bared his fangs at the stranger.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Mate", growled Percy in a feral voice.

Nico looked up, a little surprised, while the two other foreign wolves growled wearily. The strange Alpha who was holding Percy's Nico captive stared at him stunned. Lou and Cecil just laughed.

"Oh, Perce, no! We tried to reach you again, but you left your phone in the mansion", said Lou, hastily grabbing Percy's arm. "There was a misunderstanding when they left!"

"What kind of misunderstanding?", growled Percy, glaring at the stranger. "He has my Nico."

"Your... Nico?", laughed the pale stranger, shaking his head. "Adorable."

"Percy, this is... my father... and my sire, Hades di Angelo", introduced Nico slowly.

"...Come again", requested Percy, straightening as Cecil and Lou held him back.

"Yeah, our reaction too when Nico went with them to talk", nodded Cecil with a deadpan.

"Do you remember how I told you about my father?", asked Nico as Hades let go of him so Nico could pull Percy into a calming hug. "He... didn't die. When the vampires attacked my parents, it cost my mother's life, but my father was apparently rescued by werewolves. Turns out that's how other packs chose their future pack-mates. Those who nearly died because of vampires, to make sure they'd hate vampires once they're wolves. So, my father got turned into a wolf and had no idea how to track me down again, until he heard about you owning me. That... That's why he attacked Drew's mansion, to free me. But then I screwed up his plans by diving in and saving you. And you took me out of there before he had a chance to. That's what he told me. I, in return, told him about you, about how sweet you were even before we became mates and how we became mates."

"What's... this going to mean?", asked Percy concerned, looking at the three strangers.

"I'm Hades, that's my mate Persephone and my Beta Thanatos", stated Hades, looking critically at Percy. "All I wanted was to free my son when I learned he was alive and held captive by vampires."

"He's not been my captive!", huffed Percy irritated. "So, wait, your father was the one who attacked you? Who turned you into a wolf? What... What's going to happen now?"

"We're not vampire-friendly", answered Persephone as she looked them up and down.

"But... I have been observing you and my son for months now", added Hades seriously. "You seem to be treating him well, the things you did for wolves in your state, what you made other vampires do for the wolves in their states. You... seem to be decent, for a vampire."

"So... wanna come over for dinner sometime, father-in-law?", asked Percy with a weird look. "Or what in the _world_ am I supposed to say right now?! Nico! Help!"

"I don't know", admitted Nico with a frown. "I just... You need to promise me to keep this from the council. He's my father, I can't stand for the trial, Perce. And... I don't know about dinner."

"Okay. Okay, okay", nodded Percy slowly, frowning. "Yeah, with how Drew's investigating things, she will _never_ find out anyway. But... what will happened next for you? I mean, with you?"

"I agreed to this meeting to see if my son is truly safe and cared for", answered Hades. "I'd like for Nico and his pack to meet with mine whenever he wants. Maybe, with the time, I would like to visit him and his pack too. Perhaps I could grow... accustomed to your existence."

"Great. Nice talk", grunted Percy and made a face. "Can we get home now, Nico? Because I kinda left in a haste since I was _fearing for your life_ so our cub is currently all alone at home!"

All of this was entirely too sudden and Nico had to agree with it. Seeing his father again after so many years had been overwhelming. The news that had come with it even more so. He locked eyes with Hades for a last time and Hades patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll see you again", promised Hades honestly. "We'll stay in contact, son."

Nico smiled and nodded, fingers linked with Percy. "And maybe then you can meet your grandson."

"Maybe", nodded Hades in agreement, eyeing Percy. "If Nico gets hurt in your care, or by your hands, I will come and make you pay for it, _Lord_ Perseus."

/break\

Percy smiled as he sat on a couch, reading a book and watching Trend out of the corner of his eyes. The little boy was with Ella, Rachel and Annabeth, attending his classes together with Marshall and Sara, the only other cubs in Nico's pack so far. All of them got special education at the lord's mansion, since Percy wanted to ensure that the parents knew those cubs were safe here. His heart went out for the little ones. He loved children, had always loved children. It had been the only thing that had made him hate being a vampire, because he would never have own children.

"Uncle-Valpha Percy, when's uncle-Alpha Nico comin' home?", asked Sara eagerly.

Valpha had been a creation of the little girl – a mix of vampire and Alpha, since it was apparently a curious thing to them to have a vampire as their Alpha. Smiling softly, Percy reached out to ruffle Sara's ginger hair, causing her to wiggle her freckled little button-nose.

"Soon, I believe. Now go back before Miss Rachel gets angry with me", grinned Percy.

Sara nodded and ran off to sit down very close to Marshall again. He was big for a boy his age and he easily protected the little ginger. He was also Trend's best friend and after months in which Trend had basically only hidden in the mansion, together with Percy and Nico, Percy was glad that their cub had a best friend like Marshall. The big, silent and strong wolf-cub was very lovable too.

"Where are my strongest and fiercest wolves?", asked Nico as he opened the doors and entered.

"Here! Here! Here!", exclaimed Sara loudly as she dashed over to him.

Within seconds did Nico have Sara, Marshall and Trend hanging off his arms, hugging him and laughing as they were being carried around. Percy's heart ached as he watched them. Nico had been gone to meet his father again, the ninth or so time in the past six months now. The two were slowly getting closer and Percy was glad for that, for Nico's sake. Having a sire gave one a guide, but that Nico's sire was actually his biological father too, it had been a surprise. And a chance. One that Nico had used right from the start, but also one that had made Percy realize something.

"Rachel, take the cubs outside. I think Grover had a special lesson for them in the garden."

"Yes, my lord", nodded Rachel and ushered the protesting cubs out.

Nico frowned confused as he walked over to his mate. He had a bad feeling about this. Had it since his father had re-entered his life. Like somehow, that had to blow up in his face at one point.

"My love?", asked Nico softly, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist to pull him close.

"I want a child", stated Percy firmly, hands against Nico's chest.

"We... have Trend?", said Nico slowly, a little confused.

"No, _you_ have Trend", countered Percy and shook his head. "I mean, I _love_ Trend, I adore him, I never want to return him again, but... he's a wolf, you two have a more special bond, one that I will never manage to share. A—And I don't mind, I mean, I can respect that you're his Alpha in a way like Poseidon is my sire, that's... a bond. A special one. And ever since your father came into our lives and I see you when you come back from meeting him, it reminds me... of how I feel when I'm with Poseidon, with _my_ dad. I want to share this bond with someone too, like you and Trend."

"I don't think I understand", admitted Nico confused, kissing the corner of Percy's mouth.

"I want a child of my own. I want to _sire_ one", explained Percy, chewing his lower lip.

"Are you... sure? I mean, you once told me you don't want to sire anyone because you don't know how they'd deal. And isn't it against the law to change children?", inquired Nico.

"That's what I mean", nodded Percy, biting his lips a little harder. "I want to take in a human child, one that... gives me the feeling as though they could _handle_ the life of a vampire. I want to raise the child, teach them everything I think is important for my heir _before_ I change him or her."

"Oh. Uhm. Okay", mumbled Nico dazed. "S—So... you want to adopt a... human child?"

"Yes. But that's not just my decision anymore, so I wanted to tell you and maybe, go with you and Trend to find one. I mean, it's important for me that the child I'd chose would get along with Trend and that he or she would be open-minded about both vampires and werewolves", explained Percy.

"Well, let's see how Trend takes those news", mused Nico with a half-smile.

/break\

Trend frowned as he tugged on his silly clothes. He disliked the official clothes he had to wear because he was the lord's charge. He also disliked the word 'charge', because it made him sound like a burden and not like the cherished son he was. Daddy and papà were dragging him out on something official today. The way he understood it, they were going shopping for a sibling for Trend. That was an odd thing to shop for, in Trend's mind. But daddy had said that they'd chose one and would take the kid with them and the new kid would be Trend's sibling. So basically, they were going shopping for a child. He was holding Percy's and Nico's hands as they walked together.

"Hello, dearies", greeted Silena with a smile, kissing Percy left and right.

It had been four years now since Nico had been turned into a wolf, three years since he had turned Silena, Charles and Will. Silena and Charles and quit their jobs in the hospital by now and instead opened an orphanage, in a way because of their strong sense for pack. Caring and not abandoning.

"Honestly, we were a little surprised to hear from you", stated Charles curiously.

"Which didn't stop us from finding the _perfect_ child for you", chimed Silena brightly.

Her match-making skills that had previously been put to action by finding good owners for human pets were now put to even better use by finding the perfect homes for orphaned children. Nico and Percy exchanged a look. It had been a few months now since Percy had first approached Nico about the adoption. They had talked it out thoroughly, with the pack, the court and of course with Trend. Percy got all legal things done with his dad's help, explaining his plans to raise an heir. The council of the lords was more than pleased by that – normally, if a lord got killed, his title went to his mate, but since Percy's mate was a werewolf, things were different, the next in line being the first vampire they sired, their second in command. Percy had never sired anyone before.

"Tell us about the little one", ordered Nico firmly.

"Derek Rhys, he's nine years old, which puts him close in age with Trend. I figured that would be a good parameter to go by", started Silena. "His parents died years ago and he's been bouncing from foster home to foster home. Most of them, sadly enough, abusive. But the little one never let that kick him down. He's tough, always keeps his head up. He also has a strong sense of justice. He's manipulative and downright wicked when he wants to be, which I figured to be good qualities for a vampire, especially so for a lord. Doesn't let others keep him down, always fights. Stubborn as hell too. And a _very_ bright child. He's not buff or tall, but his wits get him by quite fine."

"Okay, that does sound as though he's fit for the role of a vampire lord, _maybe_ even for a gifted vampire, as one sired by me would most likely turn out to be", admitted Percy slowly. "But I want to know more about _him_. He got abused? How does he handle that? Is he alright? Can I meet him?"

"He got abused, yes, but he's very strong. He's a survivor, like you", stated Silena firmly as they reached a door. "Derek, dear. There are people who want to meet you."

Derek was not what Trend had expected. Judging by the way Silena was praising him, he had expected something amazing and different and awesome. But it was just a scrawny, little boy with a girly haircut and piercing emerald-green eyes. He did not look impressed as the three obviously royal people entered his room, if anything he looked like he was annoyed by it.

"I don't have time, Miss Silena", stated Derek with too much authority for a nine-years-old.

"They're here because they're thinking about adoption", countered Silena lightly.

She was used to the boy's brand of sass and she never faltered regardless of the kids. Percy smiled gratefully at her as he passed her to kneel in front of the bed and look at the pretty little boy.

"You have the wrong room, mister", grunted Derek, raising one brow. "The cute ones are in 101."

"But I wanted to meet you, Derek", chuckled Percy amused. "Hello. I'm Percy."

"The cute ones, the ones who get adopted, are in 1-0-1", repeated Derek slowly.

Percy laughed a little as the boy talked to him like he was slow on the intake. "I think you're cute."

The face Derek made caused Percy to laugh even more. Like he wanted to say _Bitch, do not ever call me cute again or I'll cut you_. The boy really had guts. Percy got more comfortable.

"Look, mister, apparently you already have one, so why want another brat?", tried Derek.

"I'm not a brat!", exclaimed Trend furiously, ears red.

"Right-o", snorted Derek and rolled his eyes. "Have you looked into a mirror recently? Only spoiled little princes wear clothes like _those_. That is _so _out of fashion."

Trend growled, baring his fangs. He didn't like the snappy, weird kid who made him feel all fuzzy and confused and like the world had started spinning in a different direction suddenly.

"That's because I'm the lord of New York, so when my mate Nico and our little one Trend go out, we have to wear official outfits", replied Percy amused. "And you apparently don't want a family."

"I want a family. But this is not how things work", replied Derek with a level-headed voice that sounded too old. "Orphans don't get happy endings. Foster parents only do it for the money. I don't get a family. I'm a 'little shit', after all. When people adopt, they have a _choice_ and they choose the cute, little ones who can't argue yet or those who are so freaking desperate to get adopted that they'd never object or voice their opinions either. I don't do that. I do what I want and I say what I think. Even when people seem good and think I _look_ cute, they return me like a shirt that doesn't fit after a couple weeks too. So why don't we skip that part and you go and take a cute young one?"

Percy had a large grin on his lips as he turned to Nico. "We take him, Silly. Get everything ready."

"W—What? Weren't you listening to _a word_ I said?", exclaimed Derek wide-eyed.

"Yeah. You're a sad, pained little child who needs a family that won't abandon you again and can show you that you can still be loved for who you are", replied Percy tenderly, ruffling Derek's hair.

/break\

Derek was sitting under a tree in the garden, his favorite spot. He spend a lot of time with Grover and Juniper in the giant garden, trying to avoid his odd new 'family'. It had been three months now and Percy and Nico still hadn't returned him. He had even tried to _provoke_ it a few times, but Percy was even more stubborn than Derek, apparently. The fact that Percy was loaded confused Derek even more. Why would someone rich and with influence want to keep someone like him? And Percy already had the perfect, little family. A loving husband, a well-educated and well-behaved son. Why would he _need_ someone like Derek in his life? It was frustrating.

"Hey, Derek. It seems your parents are looking for you", whispered Grover, nudging him.

"They are not my parents! They'll give me back too", argued Derek with a frown.

The frown deepened when Percy and Nico weren't the only ones to approach. Juniper came to join her mate Grover, holding the hand of a petite brunette girl. Phylicia. Derek remembered Phylicia from the orphanage, she had been his only friend. Percy and Nico had Trend with them and also the other two children who kept running around the mansion – Marshall and Sara.

"Grover and I decided to adopt Phylicia here", smiled Juniper softly. "And we wanted for all of you to meet her too, since she's now part of our coven-pack too."

"Derek!", exclaimed the shy, little girl relieved and threw herself at Derek. "Oh, I missed you, Derek. I'm glad the nice people will keep me too and then we can grow up together, right?"

Derek frowned and turned to glare at Percy and Nico. Silena had told them about how Phyl was the only one Derek had gotten along with so Percy had just turned things so Derek would stay here, not willing to abandon his only friend. Percy smirked at him victoriously.

"That's cheating", pointed Derek out, glowering at Percy.

"I never said I'd play fair, Der", said Percy cheekily and ruffled his hair. "I just said I'd keep you."

Derek huffed and dodged the hand while also still hugging Phyl tightly.

/break\

Trend was close to turning eleven and he still occasionally slept in Percy's and Nico's bed, whenever he had bad nightmares about the day his parents had died, because they made him fear that his new parents may leave him too. Nico didn't mind, he was glad to reassure his cub that they were here to stay. Just like tonight. He smiled as he caressed Trend's hair. He was sad on Percy's behalf though, silently and to himself, because he didn't want to discourage his mate. And he cherished that Percy was so persistent about Derek, but by now it had been six months and at times, Nico felt as though the only reason the boy didn't run was Phylicia, the adopted daughter of Grover and Juniper (who was far more grateful and settled and _obedient_). Nico was reading a book while caressing the sleepy blonde's hair. Percy next to him was also reading and Nico loved when they were being so domestic and content. A knocking on the door interrupted them.

"Yes?", called Percy out, a little confused. "Who's there?"

"I... C—Can...", stammered the nervous voice as the door opened slowly.

"What's wrong, Derek?", asked Percy concerned, putting his book down. "Did something happen?"

"I had a bad dream", admitted Derek as he slowly entered the room. "A—And I saw Trend sneaking in here a—and I thought that maybe I... c—could come here too and... stay... a while?"

Nico stared dumbfounded as Percy hastily lifted the covers, urging Derek on. Derek walked over and crawled up into the bed, sitting between Trend and Percy. Percy grinned at Derek, ruffling the boy's hair encouragingly as he motioned for him to lay down.

"Want to tell us about your nightmare, bambino?", asked Nico concerned.

"I had this friend, once", whispered Derek softly. "I met him two years ago, back when I was in Los Angeles. His name was Sam and I liked him very much and he was my bestest friend and then he got taken away from me and I miss him and I worry that something happened to him, because I promised him to always protect him. But we were separated when the orphanage was closed, because they sold our blood to vampires. They only noticed that after the wolves attacked..."

"I'm sure your friend is alright, my boy", whispered Percy and pulled Derek close, kissing his forehead. "You're safe now with us and I'm sure wherever Sam is, he's safe too."

"Will... Will you really keep me?", asked Derek, barely audible.

"Yes, they will", sighed Trend, making it sound like a great suffering.

It had been longer than anywhere else, that Derek was here. And Percy had told him about his plans, that he wanted Derek as his heir. Derek still couldn't wrap his head around. All the riches, the title, the power, the family, the _love_. He didn't understand why they were willing to give this to him, but by now he was ready to accept that it was _his_. As long as it may last.

* * *

Author's note: Well, next chapter will round this little sequel up already! Thanatos and Triton meet for the first time, Trend does some research on the unsettling and confusing things Derek makes him feel when the young werewolf looks at the human boy and we will meet Sam!


	3. Sam

Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Vampire Lord's Family || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy

Title: The Vampire Lord's Family – A Coven and a Pack

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, vampires/werwolves, possessiveness, mating/mates, pets/slavery, blood-play, aftermath of rape, hurt/comfort, shoujo-ai, threesomes, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Trend/Derek/Sam, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Thanatos/Triton, Herakles/Triton (one-sided), Jake/Will, Luke/Octavian, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Hades/Persephone, Bryce/Drew, Marshall/Sara

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Tyson, Ella, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Thalia Grace, Drew Tanaka, Bryce Lawrence

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Triton, Calypso, Hades, Persephone, Thanatos, Herakles

Own Characters: Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin, Marshall Mikaelson, Sara Mers, Phylicia Rosenberg, Leroy Jones

Summary: Five years after the incident at Drew' manor, Nico is very happy and settled with his mate the vampire lord. He started building a small, but good, pack. Everything is going well, until Percy takes in a young boy who he decided to train to become his heir. The boy, Derek, is driving Nico's adopted cub and second-in-command Trend completely insane. Together, the coven and pack have to grow and go through hardships. Such as the pack that had attacked Drew returning to claim Nico as part of theirs. Will they fall apart, or will their patchwork coven-pack prevail?

**The Vampire Lord's Family**

_A Coven and a Pack_

_Chapter 3: Sam_

The day of Derek's one year anniversary of being part of the family was a big celebration at the mansion. Derek was to equal parts pleased and uncomfortable with that. He had come to accept that he was here to stay. After all, he had already tried _everything_. One time when Poseidon had been over, Derek had been his nastiest, most manipulative self and played a prank on the Olympian that had resulted in all of Poseidon's clothes turning pink. All the mighty vampire had done was laugh and whirl Derek around, telling him what an interesting and mischievous grandson he had there. Those weird people were not going to give him away again. And today, they would celebrate just that. Nico and Percy had invited their respective families, not that Derek cared too much about the boring adults. The ten years old rather spend his time running around the garden with Trend, Marshall, Sara and Phyl, laughing and playing rather loudly. While Percy was inside reconnecting with the brothers and sisters he didn't see too often, his most frequently visiting brother Triton had volunteered to babysit the little brats. Triton had been to New York a couple times already since Trend and then Derek had been taken in, still suspicious of Percy's mutt. Now with the little puppy around, Triton softened up a little for the werewolf (upgrade from 'mutt', still didn't earn the privilege of being called by his name. Maybe with time. About a century or two should do).

"Hello", greeted a dark, pleasant voice from behind. "Nico send me to bring you some... blood."

"Ah, yes, the wolf is quite concerned to keep all vampires well-fed when they're around the kids", snorted Triton mockingly, rolling his eyes. "This Alpha-thing is getting to his hea..."

Triton stumbled a little over his words as he turned around. The werewolf behind him wasn't one he had met yet. A tall, broad man with dark skin and rather delicious, ripped muscles. His eyes flashed a startling amber as the werewolf looked Triton up and down in a way that made Triton feel naked.

"Hello", repeated the werewolf, his voice nearly a purring sound. "I'm Thanatos, I'm Alpha Hades' second-in-command, which makes me a kind of... big brother to 'the wolf'."

"Uhm...", was the first thing Triton got out. "Hello. I'm Triton, lord of Miami, brother of Perseus. I was surprised when the w—Nico, when Nico, announced his father's pack would come."

Thanatos smiled pleased as he noticed the flustered state of the gorgeous vampire. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the salty ocean-breeze scent of his mate. It would be rude to just push Triton against the wall and ravish his mouth. No, he had already heard from Nico about Triton. All complains about how much the lord had disapproved of Nico's and Percy's way of going about their mating. No courting phase, no charming the sire first, no elaborate mating ceremony. A wolf knew his mate the first time he smelt them, but vampires didn't work that way, so to convince this exquisite vampire that Thanatos was the perfect mate for him, Thanatos would need a lengthy courting-progress. Offering him a charming smile, Thanatos handed the hot cup of blood over.

"Uncle Thany! Uncle Thany! Uncle Thany!", screamed a high-pitched voice.

Seconds later and the redheaded whirlwind known as Sara collided face-first with his stomach, closely followed by Marshall and Trend. The two human children Derek and Phyl weren't as enthusiastic but still followed to watch curiously. Thanatos laughed as he found himself the center of a puppy-pile. He liked them all, even the human children who would be turned into vampires. They truly had come a long way from their hatred for vampires. Derek walked up to Triton all the while, tugging demandingly on Triton's sleeve and glaring intently until Triton obediently lifted him up and placed the young human child on his shoulders. Derek looked pleased on his new throne, watching Trend and the others from above like a king. Or a future lord. He really liked it here a lot.

/break\

Derek was not the only one who had accepted that he had come to stay. Trend too realized the bitchy brunette would not leave. Now eleven years old, that was highly concerning for the blonde. Because the weird, annoying, fluttery feelings that Derek always made him feel just wouldn't go away. By now, he came to realize that maybe, it wasn't intense annoyance that caused those feelings. So he found himself buried beneath all books on werewolf mating and matebonds he could find, reading partially very traumatizing things with very disturbing graphics.

"What do you think you're doing with that book?!", yelped Annabeth, sounding flustered.

She practically ripped the book out of Trend's hand, causing the blonde to look up in confusion. Piper next to her mate offered him an amused smile and gathered the little cub up in her arms, carrying him to his parents. It seemed that it was time Nico had The Talk with Trend. Trend squirmed, he was already eleven and didn't need to be carried around anymore. What if Derek would see him like this? Urgh, he'd never live that embarrassment down.

"Nico. Your pup is reading... _this_!", exclaimed Annabeth, throwing the book at the Alpha.

Nico flinched, dodging it and glaring at the blonde vampire. When he looked through the book, he turned various shades of red. Now this was one conversation he had tried to avoid for as long as possible. Piper dumped Trend on the bed and the mated vampires ran off. Percy sat on the lamb-fur in front of the bed, grinning mischievously as he silently observed the dreadful di Angelo.

"Uhm... Trend... these... there are... when you... and it could... you see...", stammered Nico.

Percy bit his lower lip _hard_ to keep from laughing out loud. He had never seen his wolf this awkward before and it was utterly adorable. Trend all the while looked highly confused.

"Daddy, I think papà is broken", pointed Trend out and climbed off the bed to join Percy.

"I think so too", agreed Percy amused, spreading his arms for Trend. "Why were you reading this?"

"Because I wanna know why Derek makes me feel all weird", declared Trend with a frown, climbing onto Percy's lap. "I'm not stupid. I know what mates are. So I wanted to read about what it is supposed to feel like, like maybe I'm wrong. But I'm too clever to be wrong... Dang it."

"...Derek is your mate...?", asked Nico slowly, sitting down on the bed with wide eyes.

"I dunno", frowned Trend confused. "I mean, the signs all point that way, but... but... but it feels like something is still _missing_, even though finding your mate is supposed to feel like you find your other half. But... it kinda feels more like... two thirds...?"

Nico frowned deeply as he looked at Trend. Two thirds, mh? He mused whether or not he should tell Trend about a trinity just yet, but he knew that for the blonde half the fun laid in finding out the truth himself. Figuring things out was what Trend loved most, so Nico figured maybe it would be best to let Trend realize in his own time. Smirking to himself, Nico settled down with his mate and cub, laying his arms around them and kissing Percy's neck affectionately.

/break\

"I hate you. Urgh, I hate how you're such a knows-it-all!", groaned Derek irritated.

"And I hate that you _always_ have to mouth off!", hissed Trend, backing Derek into a corner.

At age sixteen, Trend was looming over Derek with more than a head advantage. Strong, muscular arms were bulging as they trapped Derek, resting on either side of his head. Gray eyes turned darker like the sky during a storm, clouding up. Derek licked his lips, gulping a bit. With fifteen, he could feel his own hormones raging and Trend was the picture of a man, that was for sure. The blonde trained hard and relentlessly together with Nico and the other wolves every day. He was delicious.

"If you wouldn't be such an arrogant ass, I wouldn't have to mouth off", countered Derek.

The two of them had been edging on since day one and the older they grew, the more competitive they got. They were both alpha-males in their own definition. Derek took well to becoming the next lord, he already acted like a royal(-pain in the ass, according to Trend). Trend all the while rose to be Nico's second-in-command. Having two alpha-males in such close quarters could end in a disaster. Of course both Percy and Nico were alpha-males in their own rights, but they made it work because they were mates. They made their decisions _together_. For Derek and Trend, things were still a competition. They were still growing into their respective roles. Trend growled at the brunette, all up in his personal space. Derek countered with a growl of his own, fingers curled into the collar of Trend's shirt and within a split-second, he pulled Trend into a harsh, aggressive kiss. Their lips mashed brutally, all teeth and build-up tension. Nothing about the kiss was tender or loving, but it was exactly what both needed. By the time they parted, a little blood was running down Derek's split lip and both were panting hard. Trend leaned down to lick the blood off Derek's lips.

"You're mine", whispered Trend firmly, tilting his head to nibble Derek's jaw.

"Idiot", grunted Derek and rolled his eyes. "Like I don't know that. What? You really think I never noticed you ogling my ass? I figured out that I'm your mate months ago. Just waited for you to _finally_ admit it. Now I got tired of waiting for you. Asshole. And now kiss me some more."

Trend groaned, irritated by being ordered around yet again. He had thought he may finally throw Derek off his game, but the cocky bastard would never stop being a cocky bastard, so Trend leaned down and kissed Derek again with as much vigor. That at least shut the brat up.

/break\

"I'm against this." Trend's eyes flashed golden as he stood straight to oppose his father and Alpha.

Nico just countered the defiance with a growl of his own, eyes flashing as golden. He knew that since Trend had hit his teens, the boy's own Alpha-potential had been edging on with Nico's Alpha-status. It was only natural for Nico's heir to challenge him after a while, but it was up to Nico to establish his status as Alpha and let Trend know who was in charge of this pack. Derek and Percy all the while watched in mild amusement how their respective lovers turned into wolves and started rolling around and fighting semi-seriously. Percy cocked one eyebrow and turned to Derek.

"Sometimes, I can't believe that we chose them", sighed Derek dramatically.

"They're adorable when they get all protective-wolf", shrugged Percy with a small grin, nudging Derek. "So, how about we get this over with while they're distracted?"

Derek straightened. He was sixteen, officially off-age. A few weeks ago, he and Trend had become mates. Or rather, they had spend some weeks aggressively kissing and bickering even more. Trend didn't want to risk having sex while Derek was still human, what with how aggressive their making out already was, he feared he'd hurt Derek during mating. So it probably fit well that Derek was finally off-age. He had decided to take the Bite a couple days ago, much to Trend's dismay. Percy had been more than happy, he had known for years now that Derek would be the perfect heir.

"You're... my dad by anything but blood. Let's become one blood", nodded Derek softly.

The noises of Nico and Trend growling and chasing each other was faintly heard in the background as Percy lifted his own wrist up to bite it and draw blood. Derek wiggled his nose in slight disgust as he stared at the blood, knowing fully well he was going to have to drink it. They had gone over this for about a hundred times now. The Bite and how it'd change Derek's life forever. Percy proceeded to lift Derek's wrist up to his lips next and bite down, sucking on it while offering Derek his wrist. Derek took it reluctantly, licking over the fresh wound on Percy's wrist before closing his eyes tightly and getting it over with. He had to drink from his sire while his sire drank from him. By tomorrow, he would be in need of blood to keep going and within a week, his transition would be done and he would officially be Percy's second-in-command in the vampire-world.

/break\

Turning into a vampire was a long and boring process. At least to Derek. The biting and drinking was only the beginning. Afterward, he was on strict bed-rest for three to seven days, depending on the person and how their body took to the change. At least he had his own comfortable, muscular pillow. Even though Trend disapproved of Derek's decision to take the Bite, he didn't leave Derek's side even once – only to go to the toilet or shower in their private bathroom. Never too far out of reach, in case there were complications and his stubborn, irritating little mate needed him.

"Derek. You're doing it again", pointed Trend out, sounding a little miffed.

The young soon-to-be-vampire grinned to himself mischievously. His fangs had grown yesterday and he thoroughly enjoyed teasing his blonde wolf with them. Teasing aside, Trend smelt _utterly_ delicious. Derek's senses had started heightening about two days ago, making him more sensitive to those things. Like the pumping of Trend's blood, his delicious scent, even his skin felt better beneath Derek's fingertips and it tasted even better on his tongue. The fact aside that Trend was even more appealing with Derek's sharper senses, he noticed for the first time that yes, Trend really was the one he wanted to spend eternity with. The way the blonde had been taking care of him these past few days was amazing and very touching. Derek smiled and kissed Trend tenderly.

"What did I do to deserve this?", asked the blonde surprised when they parted.

Derek just grinned in reply, shrugging a little and snuggling up to his strong wolf again.

/break\

Nico sat on the large throne-like chair in the main hall, the one they normally only used for official meetings and such. Sometimes, Nico and Percy also used it for cuddles though. Like right now. Percy was half-lounging on Nico's lap, legs dangling over the arm-rest of the throne, head resting on Nico's shoulder, nose buried in his neck to smell the delicious scent of his wolf. Every now and again, he would nibble and bite the neck to take a sip of Nico's blood, then lick with his tongue teasingly over the little wounds that would heal soon after due to Nico's supernatural healing.

"What are you reading there, my oversized puppy?", asked Percy bored, kissing Nico's neck.

"Don't be cheeky, my little leech", warned Nico half-annoyed, swatting Percy's ass with one hand, the other holding some kind of document. "A letter from my brother. Thanatos is just old-fashioned like that and he took to keeping me updated on his progress with your brother."

"Oh. Yeah, Tri told me the last time we chatted that Thanatos officially asked him out on a date!", exclaimed Percy excitedly. "It was so cute. Never saw Triton that nervous before."

Thanatos had been courting Triton for five years now. The whole package – hunting deers and bunnies to bring his vampire, buying flowers and chocolate, officially meeting Poseidon and asking for permission. It was a lengthy process with a _lot_ of official meetings, also with Triton's coven and his siblings. Now, finally, after five years of slowly circling each other, they would take the next step. The first official date. They had met plenty of times over the past years – not just with Thanatos' pack and Triton's coven, but also one-on-one. They had just never actually called them 'dates' before. Apparently, they were finally ready to do this officially.

"Lord Perseus?", asked a dark voice from outside, knocking on the door.

Percy whined softly, burying his face in Nico's neck. He hadn't gotten a lot of rest lately. A year ago, Trend and Derek had finally admitted to their mate-bond (finally ending the betting-pool that Chris had started years ago). Half a year later and Derek had finally become Percy's official second-in-command – by taking the Bite and turning into a vampire. Which meant that half a year ago, supernatural sex started happening between the two teens and that kind of sex was _loud_. Not that they couldn't hear the others in the house going at it too, but the others weren't their sons.

"I'm having my Nico-time, Jake. What do you want?", asked Percy a bit irritated.

Jake Mason, captain of the New York police department ever since the little disaster where Nico and Percy had ended up adopting Trend, entered the room, followed by his mate Will. It was a good choice, the head of the hospital and the head of the police department being mates made for a smoother cooperation between those two instances. Nico straightened some as he saw the serious expression on Will's face. He remembered a time, before Trend's teen-years, when Will used to be his second-in-command and Nico still valued the blonde's opinion just as much as he used to.

"We got a distress call from Lord Lucas about a... situation. A werewolf-situation", replied Jake.

"Let Luke catch you calling him 'Lucas' and he'll tear your head clear off your shoulders, _Jacob_", snickered Percy with a mischievous grin. "What kind of situation are we talking about here?"

"A vampire holding about a dozen young wolves captive and selling their blood on the black market", answered Will with a solemn look on his face. "They're not as... established in their bonds between wolves and vampires, so Lord Luke asked for your help, since you're very well-respected."

Nico and Percy exchanged a calculating look, communicating without words. Jake and Will got comfortable, knowing those things could take time with the Alpha-Lord-couple. Nico raised one elaborate eyebrow, tilting his chin up a little – asking if this was the moment. The two mates had been debating for months whether or not it was time to push Derek and Trend out of the nest. After all, Derek was now a vampire, both were officially and by the laws of both races their second-in-commands and a legally mated pair. It was time the fledgelings learned to fly. Percy grinned broadly and nodded wildly. This was perfect. A case that involved both wolves and vampires. Perfect chance to test both their sons. Percy was up within a second, clapping eagerly.

"Time for a family vacation in Las Vegas!", declared Percy delighted, smirking wickedly.

"Just keep Derek and Trend from the poker tables", muttered Nico suspiciously.

/break\

Percy was contently sitting next to Nico, their fingers linked beneath the table. Having his wolf close made him feel better out here. Out away from their territory, especially so while arguing about such heinous notions. They were sitting around a table together – Nico, Percy, Luke, Octavian, Trend and Derek. Nico just wanted to get an update before he would leave to reach out to the local wolves. Trend looked attentive, back straight, taking every word in and trying to memorize it. Derek looked unfazed. It was why Percy thought he'd make a great lord – he could take in facts from an unemotional aspect and stay level-headed, as long as it didn't involve his family.

"We have Leroy under arrest for now, in my personal dungeons, but we know the wolves would want their own kind of vengeance on him", finished Luke, looking serious and a little constipated.

"Now we need _you_", grunted Octavian, jerking his head to Nico. "To talk to them."

"Please", added Luke, elbowing his mate irritated. "We're treading a fine line with our wolves and I fear that we may throw it out the window with one falsely chosen word. Thanks for coming, again."

"No problem", nodded Nico and made no move to stand or act, just looking at Percy.

The vampire lord nodded in agreement and leaned back. Percy was aware of the confused looks Luke and Octavian gave them, but Percy and Nico had agreed to let their sons take the lead on this one. They wouldn't let Derek and Trend handle it on their own – it was too big to risk – but they'd let them take charge of things. It took Derek and Trend a moment to catch on with the fact that everyone was waiting for them – they knew why the two of them were here and they were extremely nervous. It was, after all, their first great test. As both, second-in-commands and mates. Derek reached out to take Trend's hand, intertwining their fingers to seek comfort.

"Before papà and I leave to negotiate the terms with the local pack, I'd like to take a look at the wolves who have been held captive", decided Trend slowly, looking at Nico for approval.

The Alpha nodded pleased and stood. Together, the six of them left. Will and Jake were already with the wolves – Will had insisted on coming along, knowing that those wolves were in need of medical care but wouldn't trust vampires, so Jake also decided to come to protect his mate, just in case. There were roughly ten malnourished wolves, fearful as they cowered in their respective beds in what was quite obviously an impromptu infirmary. Derek and Trend could hear the four adults behind them talking, consulting Jake and Will about the state of the victims, but it soon became just a background noise. For Trend, because he _finally_ got that feeling of completion that he had been itching for since meeting Derek. Derek had made him feel more whole, but there had always been a part of his heart missing. He finally felt complete the moment his eyes landed on a bronze-skinned wolf with the most mesmerizing forest-green eyes possible, the boy half-transformed most likely due to panic – two nougat-colored wolf-ears erect on either side of a cute mohawk and a tail drawn up to him closely. Derek next to him had his own reason for drowning the others out.

"Sammy!", exclaimed Derek next to him loudly and rushed over to the mohawked wolf.

The wolf jumped slightly at the sound of his name, fearful eyes scanning his surroundings. By the time he found the source of the voice, the super-fast vampire had already reached him and gathered him up in his arms. Sam was confused and conflicted about what he was feeling. He hated being touched, he _hated_ vampires. But this boy, he knew him. He remembered Derek from the orphanage before Leroy had taken him away and turned him into a wolf. And Derek smelt so good, like safety and love and home. The feeling was so sudden and strange and _good_. Sam had forgotten what good felt like. Derek's body was firm as the vampire was holding onto him. Protective.

"...What is happening here?", asked Octavian skeptically, observing from the sidelines.

Trend, reluctant to approach, was unsure how to answer, a little confused himself. "He's... He's... my mate. I can smell it. He smells like Der does, like he's mine. And judging by Derek's reaction that must be the famous Sammy. The friend he got separated from when he was in an orphanage in California and got attacked. I want to talk to this Leroy. Right now."

At those words, Derek was back at his side. Thanks to his superhuman strength, he could easily cradle the brunette wolf to his chest. Sam looked confused, face half-buried in Derek's chest. At least until he caught a sniff of Trend's scent. He turned his head a little, ears twitching attentively as he took in the handsome blonde wolf who smelt as much like home and safety as Derek did.

"Who's that, Der?", whispered Sam, voice hoarse and barely audible.

"That's my mate, Trend", replied Derek, nosing Sam's neck and taking the delicious scent of sweet wolf in. "Please trust me when I tell you that you're safe now. I'll take you home with us. Trend is good and those are... uhm, our parents, Nico and Percy. No, don't panic! Please! Percy is fine."

Percy took a deliberate step back, motioning for Jake, Luke and Octavian to do the same when the young wolf in Derek's grip started shaking. Of course he'd be afraid of vampires. Nico waved Will closer and the two adult wolves stepped up to Sam, slowly and cautiously not to startle him.

"Hello, little one", greeted Nico softly. "This is my friend Will. He's a doctor. Will you let him check you for injuries? And maybe tell me what... happened to you? What's your name?"

"I'm... Sam", replied the other wolf shyly, perking up a little when he saw Nico's eyes flash golden, instinctively recognizing the protection an Alpha could offer. "Can I keep Derek? And the blonde?"

Derek frowned a little confused that Sam would be so clingy. He was pleased that his friend recognized him and didn't fear him even though Derek was a vampire, but it was confusing that Sam would want Trend – a total stranger – close. Derek looked over at Trend a little lost, but the blonde did what he always did. Annoy Derek by being completely calm and in charge. Trend smiled his charming and soothing smile as he reached out and caressed Sam between the ears.

"It's alright", assured Trend. "They're pack. They'll be part of your new pack. Nico will be your Alpha. He'll never hurt you. He'll protect you while Derek and I have to take care of something."

Despite himself, Sam nodded. He didn't trust strangers. Strangers always hurt him, had done so for years. But when he looked deep into those dark, warm, gray eyes, he would believe everything the blonde said. Never before had he felt so safe and whole, like fate had send him those two to protect him after everything he had been through in the past years. Like they were _his_.

"Trend's right, Sammy", agreed Derek and kissed his forehead softly. "You're safe now. You're back with me. We always watched out for each other, didn't we? We still do. I'll watch out for you."

Sam nodded reluctantly as he was put down, but before Derek could leave, he grasped his shirt and held onto him, stopping him for another moment. "Come back soon, please?"

Derek looked at Sam and felt his heart breaking. Sam was loud and boisterous and happy. This broken, shy and fearful werewolf was barely a shadow of the Sam he used to admire. It would take Derek – and Trend, apparently also Trend – years, maybe decades, to put the wolf back together again. Smiling pained, he leaned in to place another kiss on Sam's forehead before leaving with Trend, Percy, Luke and Octavian again. He only left because he knew he could trust his papà with Sam's safety and because he had to rip a vampire in the dungeons apart right now.

"What's... this thing between you and Sammy? You don't even know him", hissed Derek jealously.

They were climbing down the stairs, following Luke, Octavian and Percy, who quite clearly were listening in. "He's my mate. Our mate. Remember how I told you that you're my mate, but that I'm missing something? He's that something. It's why he reacted that way to both of us, because he's a wolf too and he could smell and instinctively recognize the bond too. He's our mate and we're his."

Percy smiled to himself as he saw the way Derek perked up at those news. He remembered quite clearly how he had felt at the news of being a wolf's mate. It was different for them, vampires chose their mates. But for a werewolf, the inner wolf chose the mate and it was an unbreakable emotional bond. Being on the receiving end of such deep and true feelings was intense and rewarding.

"Tell us something more about Sam", prompted Percy softly. "If you're his mates and he's yours, then he'll come with us back home. I'd like to know more about him and his personality."

"I don't... know", admitted Derek with a deep frown etched onto his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?", grunted Octavian, glaring a bit confused and annoyed.

"He... used to be the brightest light in the orphanage. When anyone was gloomy, he'd make them laugh again. He was cheerful and happy and bubbly", explained Derek, looking pained. "He was never scared of anything. The dark or spiders or, well, anything. But... But this Sammy, he's not my Sammy anymore. Whatever this bastard Leroy did to him... I..."

"I'm sure the real Sammy is somewhere beneath all the pain and fear", assured Trend tenderly, one arm around Derek's shoulder, tugging his smaller mate close. "And I'm sure if anyone can get through to him, it'll be ours. We're his mates, Derek. I'm sure fate ensured that we'd be here today so we can help him through this and nurse him back to health."

"This resolves the situation faster than anticipated", noted Luke curiously, raising one eyebrow.

Percy nodded in agreement, though something unusually grim was in his eyes. There was one law vampires and werewolves agreed on. Whatever crimes someone committed, brutality against a mate stood above all and gave the mate of the victim the right to execute the punishment themselves. The right to avenge a mate. Percy knew the kind of rage an attack against a mate can evoke in a vampire and a wolf. This Leroy was right now on the receiving end of _both_ and Percy couldn't imagine. Luke had invited them over so Nico could negotiate with the wolves about a fitted punishment for Leroy, seeing as the man was a vampire who had committed crimes against wolves. Now however, execution of the punishment laid in the hands of Derek and Trend. There was a reason Leroy had chosen those children – he had kidnapped orphans and turned them into werewolves so no one would miss them. No family, too young to have mates just yet, humans freshly turned so also no pack or Alpha to miss them. The wolf he had used to turn them had apparently been a homeless lone wolf who had only newly arrived in the US and no own pack-attachment himself. Tricked with the promise of money and a future pack, Leroy had lured the wolf in and killed him once he had no need for the adult wolf anymore. It was perfectly planned and executed and it made Percy sick to his stomach. For twelve years, this monster had kept the children captive and sold their blood on the black market. Wolf-blood was to vampires like ecstasy to humans, it sold like a drug.

"More interrogation?", asked a bored voice once the five of them entered the dungeons.

Percy wasn't surprised when he saw the vampire. He looked just like a regular man. Sadly, the true psychopaths and sociopaths never had it tattooed to their foreheads, they always looked like the nice neighbor and the guy from the gym. In this case, the guy from the gym. Tall, broad and very muscular. Easily intimidating for defenseless little children. Percy felt like throwing up.

"You hurt my Sammy", growled Derek, eyes flashing an endless black.

Percy, Octavian and Luke took some steps back. They knew where this was going. A vampire's eyes could turn two different colors – red with hunger and black with murderous intend. The bars of the cell were no problem for the strength of a vampire or werewolf. Trend and Derek got rid of the obstacle within split seconds to get it out of the way. Trend was holding the tall vampire in an iron-grip and offering him to Derek like a sacrifice. It was hot in an inappropriate way, to see his smaller and not very physically intimidating mate so feral and dangerous, Trend wouldn't mind seeing more of this side of Derek's. Not with their new little mate being stuck in the middle, obviously.

"Sam?", echoed Leroy with a disgusting expression on his face. "He's a fine little bitch. The best."

The feeling of having to throw up intensified. Percy was pretty sure that what little he had in his stomach would soon find its way out again. This bastard had done even worse than just kidnap them, turn them against their will, keep them captive for years _and_ sell their blood. Percy took a deep, shaky breath and stormed out of the dungeon. He'd tend to those poor pups himself. Well, he knew that he couldn't take them all in. But he'd make sure that the Las Vegas pack would know what they'd have to expect and what they'd need to take care of. When he reached the room where the teen wolves were staying and being checked by Will, he was pleasantly surprised to find Nico cradling Sam to his chest much like they used to with Trend and Derek when the two used to have nightmares. He comforted Sam while Will checked him through. And Percy knew why. The moment Trend recognized Sam as his mate and Sam recognized Trend as his mate, Sam became part of Nico's pack, seeing as he had been pack-less before. It was purely instinctual that Sam trusted Nico and felt protected by the Alpha-wolf. Percy smiled fondly as he came closer slowly.

"Please don't panic", whispered Percy soothingly. "I'm not a threat, I promise. I know you may not want to believe me, but deep down you still do, don't you? Don't let that frighten you, it's natural. You're a lone wolf – a pack-less wolf. You never answered an Alpha before, right?"

Sam shook his head slowly, clinging to Nico the closer the vampire came. "It's always just been us."

"A wolf-pack always has two Alphas, two leaders", took Nico over. "Parental figures, of sorts."

He realized what his brilliant, little mate was doing. And yes, people may generally not believe Percy to be very intelligent, but Nico knew that Percy was a genius where it mattered – when it came to people. Sam had no idea about werewolves, even though he's been one for years.

"But... why would you be my... Alpha? You don't even know me", argued Sam confused.

"Have you ever heard of mates?", asked Nico, keeping his voice low and soft.

"I think so", nodded Sam unsure. "Loki and Blance are mates, I guess. It's what Mel called it, when two wolves see each other and know they're... meant to be. Like fairy tale love, right?"

"Right", confirmed Nico with an amused smile. "Tell me, what did you feel when Derek and Trend walked in? Did it feel warm and cozy? Like nothing could ever harm you again?"

Sam nodded reluctantly. "I... haven't felt that way since my mom died... Why did I feel that way?"

"Because they're your mates, Sam", answered Nico, smiling at the boy.

"That can't be", denied Sam, frowning even more confused than before. "I don't... I'm not..."

"Not what, little one?", asked Nico, tilting Sam's head so the young wolf had to look at him.

"I'm... broken. Dirty. Used", whispered Sam, biting his lip. "Derek is sweet. He was always nice to me. He was my best friend. He deserves... someone good. Why would fate force him to be stuck with... me? And the blonde? Derek said he's his mate. So Derek already has a mate – a handsome mate. It doesn't make sense. And why should someone like me get two mates...?"

"Because", replied Percy with a smile and knelt down enough to look at Sam. "Because you're broken. Maybe you get two mates because of how broken you are, because it'll take the effort of two mates to fix you again. Believe me, you _deserve_ a good mate. Or two. Trend and Derek are mates and you are part of that bond. Don't say you're not worth it, don't _ever_ say that to their faces, because it physically hurts a wolf to hear such a thing from their mate. It makes them feel like they failed their mate if their mate feels inadequate. I know it's a lot and I know you don't think that you deserve to be happy, but... give them a chance. It'll take time, a lot of time, but... there's nothing that compares to having a true mate. Give them the chance to make you happy."

Sam still looked doubtful and confused, even after the check-up was done and Will moved on to the next wolf. Sam soon fell into a fitful sleep. All the wolves were exhausted to a max and only careful questioning would reveal what had recently happened to them. He was deep asleep by the time the others returned to the room, Percy sitting next to his bed and caressing his hair soothingly. He may be a vampire, but he was also Nico's mate and thus co-Alpha, so his presence had a calming effect on the distressed wolf. What worked far better however was when Derek and Trend joined them. Percy grinned and made room for the two teens, who instantly laid down on either side of Sam. Sam visibly relaxed and snuggled up to both of them in his sleep.

"You... have some blood there, Der", pointed Percy out, motioning toward Derek's chin.

"Ah, yes. I wouldn't want to be Luke's cleaning lady", hummed Derek with a pleased smile.

It made Percy shudder. Oh, he understood completely. If anyone would have done something similar to his Nico, he'd have torn them to shreds piece by little piece too, drawing out the suffering as long as possible to enjoy every tidbit of suffering. It was a natural instinct for a vampire, after all. Still, to see this merciless and cruel side of his sons was unsettling, on a parental side of things.

"How... How is he?", asked Trend, clearing his throat when he heard the wavering of his voice.

"Hurt. Very, very hurt. Emotionally, that is. Will says he's physically fine, most likely due to the wolfish healing abilities, but it'll be a long way to his mental health", replied Percy honestly.

"We'll do it", stated Derek with a lot of determination, caressing Sam's cheek tenderly. "I've waited for this moment for too long. For years, I wanted to find him – for years, I tried to find him. And now I finally know why I haven't been able to track him down. I'll never let him slip away again."

Which was true. After Derek hit his teens, he started to use Percy's resources to try and locate Sam. Sam had been the only person Derek had valued before he had found this new family of his. And he'd never let anyone take Sammy away from him again. He leaned in to kiss Sam's cheek.

/break\

Everything was large and pretty. It made Sam feel even more insignificant and small than he already did, so he had started to sleep in the closet. Derek and Trend wanted to give him his space, so he had his own room. They knew that the mate-bond was still new and confusing to Sam and that Sam was scarred from what he had been through, so they didn't want to push. But Sam's instincts were stronger than what he had learned by experience, so on his fifth day at the Jackson di Angelo Mansion, Trend and Derek found him curled together in their closet, in a nest made of their clothes.

"He's the cutest thing ever", whispered Derek in awe as he knelt down in front of the closet.

"Our scents seem to calm him", observed Trend curiously. "It's the first time he slept through since we met him a week ago. He's been trashing with nightmares ever since he was freed."

"How... How long do you think until he'll be alright?", asked Derek concerned.

"Years. Decades maybe", replied Trend and rested one hand on Derek's shoulder. "But time is the least of our problems. We have all the time in the world to fix him, Der."

Derek nodded numbly. He was a vampire and Trend and Sam were his mates. Wolves lived as long as their mates, which meant that as long as nothing happened to either of them, they'd have eternity.

/omake\

Percy and Nico looked sharp in their matching black tuxes, radiant smiles on their lips as they stood left and right to their fathers, who were looking just as good. It was a giant festivity, with hundreds of wolves and vampires united to watch the spectacle. Unlike Percy and Nico, their brothers had gone through all the proper instances and now, after two decades of courting and dating, their union would finally be officially blessed by their respective sires. Everyone had gathered – not just Triton's coven and Thanatos' pack, but also Triton's siblings with their respective covens and a majority of the other lords, as well as other wolf packs. Percy and Nico had been the first mixed-race mates, but this was the first time such a union was being celebrated like this.

"You look good, big brother", whispered Percy, nudging Triton as the other reached him.

Triton glared, obviously embarrassed. He did look good though, wearing his white tux. Percy was his best man, albeit choosing between all his brothers and sisters had been hard for Triton. But seeing as Thanatos had chosen Nico, Triton thought it fit to chose Percy (though Tyson was sitting in the first row, repeatedly waving at Triton and cheering embarrassingly loud).

"You do look stunning, my love", agreed Thanatos with a charming smile as he too joined them.

"Enough with the flirting", interrupted Hades, borderline fond. "Let's get this over with."

While Hades and Poseidon took Triton's and Thanatos' vows and gave their respective official speeches, someone else was looking just a little happier than must other bystanders. Another mixed-race couple, or rather threesome. Sam was safely tugged between Derek and Trend, smiling contently as he rested his chin on Derek's head, nose buried in the dark curls. It had been twenty years now that he was with them and even though at times, Sam still couldn't believe the luck he has had, he was incredibly grateful to have his mates, his pack, his _family_. He wiggled his nose some and tightened his grip on Derek's waist, feeling the warmth of Trend on his back.

"I want that too", whispered Sam softly as he watched Thanatos and Triton exchange kisses.

"Mh?", grunted Trend inquisitively, not having heard him properly due to the loud applause.

"I said; I want that too. The ceremony, having everyone we love be with us when we... when we become mates", repeated Sam, a little louder, face flushed. "I mean, not today, but... maybe soon?"

Derek visibly perked up at that. It had taken Sam months to upgrade from closet to bed and be ready to join Derek and Trend in their room. Not for sex, just for the comfort of being close to his mates. Nine years until they had shared their first, shy kisses – nine years until Sam was finally ready to entertain the idea that maybe, someone could love him. Not that Derek minded. He was ready to give Sam all of eternity to be ready for more. It just made him incredibly happy that Sam was finally feeling confident enough in their bond to take it to the next level.

"Anything you want, Sammy", assured Trend, kissing his cheek.

Which was true. Trend would always do anything for his two ridiculously cute mates. Looking up, he saw the embarrassed look on Triton's face and the very proud and satisfied look on Thanatos' face as the two turned toward the crowd. Yes, Trend wanted that too. He wanted to proudly show off his amazing mates to the world – show off that they were his. Smiling pleased by the idea, he rested his chin on Sam's shoulder, kissing his neck pleased. Derek craned his neck to smile up at him.

"You look so cute!", exclaimed Percy excitedly as they passed the threesome.

He was probably nearly as excited as Triton and Thanatos were. Finally seeing his big brother and mentor-like figure finally united in happiness was amazing and as he walked past his three boys and saw how happy the three looked, he truly felt fulfilled. All Percy needed was to know those he loved happy. Nico next to him pulled him into a soft kiss. Yes, this was really all he needed.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: That's it. The end of the vampire lord and his alpha wolf. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. Reviews feed the soul. *grins* I hope to see you in my next story again. ;)_


End file.
